A Drug For Everything
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: On Hold! Updated: Chapter 3! Kurama's kitsune side is tired of sitting on the sidelines. Yuuske comes over and they both have to deal with the direct results.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Drug for Everything   
**Authors:** Makoto Sagara and Skeren Dreamera   
**Archive:** www.fanfiction.net, www.foreverfandom.net (under Makoto Sagara), www.mediaminer.org, www.nfiction.com, www.gundam-wing-fanfiction.net (under Skeren Dreamera)   
**Category:** Shonen ai,   
**Rating:** R   
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, language, OOC, set after the Raisen saga  
  
**Disclaimers:** We don't hold any claim over Yu Yu Hakusho. Yoshihiro Togashi- sensei, Funimation, TV Tokyo, and a few other companies own it and its characters. We are only using them out of deep love and reverence and mean no offence. We make no money off of our joint adventure. Please, remember that suing is bad for your karma and your skin!   
  
**A/N:** This is the first time that Mako has worked on a YYH fic, so cut her some slack. She usually only does GW or WK, but seeing as how she's a HUGE fan of YYH and HunterxHunter (another anime by Togashi-sensei), she decided to let Skeren drag her into this little mess of a wonderful fic.   
  
**Chapter One  
**  
Kurama ducked away from the school yard quickly, mind divided between avoiding those people who had no qualms trying to follow him home, and the part of him that was saying to go ahead and let them. It wasn't fair that his fox side wanted to come out and play so badly. It was making things more difficult than they had to be. His feet took him towards Yuusuke's apartment instead of home though. It was one of his days to tutor the other in math.  
  
Yuusuke threw open the door as soon as Kurama knocked. "Hey, Kurama. You want something to drink before we start. Don't mind Mom... She's, uh, tired," he said, his smile faltering for a moment.  
  
Kurama smiled at Yuusuke, shaking his head a bit. "Actually, I was thinking we could study at my house today. My kaa-san isn't home for the evening, and there would be less distractions for you."  
  
Yuusuke blinked. "Yeah, sure. Let me tell mom, and then I'll grab my books." He moved to the other room, shaking the woman on the couch. "Mom, I'm going to Kurama's house to study. I'll be back later, alright?"  
  
"Yuusuke? Bring something home for dinner too," Atsuko muttered as she gave him a bleary smile.  
  
"Okay." He let her fall back to the couch, and went to his room to get his things. He then returned to where Kurama waited in the doorway. "Let's go."  
  
Kurama chuckled quietly, stepping back out the door with Yuusuke in tow. "I'm not sure I lost all my admirers on the way here, so I hope you don't mind the long way."  
  
Yuusuke shrugged. "I don't really have to worry about that. They seem more afraid of Keiko than they are of me."  
  
"So they should be." Kurama slid Yuusuke a sly glance, noting that Yuusuke's presence seemed to deter the few that were still lurking around as they headed back to his house. "I've long since noticed that women listen to others of their kind rather than males given the chance."  
  
Yuusuke laughed. "No, Keiko's got a mean left hook. And she's not afraid to use it." He rubbed the left side of his jaw. "Guy or girl."  
  
Kurama laughed, unlocking his door and opening it before stepping inside, gesturing for Yuusuke to follow. "I've never made the mistake of annoying her."  
  
Yuusuke took his shoes off by the front door as he entered. "Yeah, well, she seems easily excitable around certain people." He looked around, not having been at Kurama's recently. "So, can I get something to drink?"  
  
Kurama toed off his own shoes, heading for the kitchen. "I think I likely have a better variety than you did. Do you want anything specific?" Kurama wasn't thinking, not entirely, and his eyes had a faintly gold tinge as he moved into the other room.  
  
"Hmmm, got any ramune?" Yuusuke stepped into the living room and sat calmly on the couch as he asked.  
  
Kurama turned a little, opening the fridge and peering inside. "I'm afraid not. Kaa-san must have taken the last one again..."  
  
Yuusuke looked into the kitchen, giving the redhead an odd look. "Alright... um, water then, I guess."  
  
Kurama stood, pushing the door closed with a flick of his wrist and moving to the cupboard. "I got a hold of some cocoa, and tea... Are you sure you want water?" Kurama got down enough for himself, then a mug, glancing under the shelves at Yuusuke to make sure he wanted water before he got down his glass.  
  
Yuusuke shook his head. "Nah, Keiko's been on me to drink more, and the old bag's been helping her. Guess I should actually listen once in a while. Just don't tell them."  
  
Kurama shook his head, pulling down a glass before changing his mind, putting the mug down and getting another. He took both to the fridge, pouring purified water in one, and chocolate milk in the other. He didn't even pay attention to the fact that he added a bit of something to both. The fox wanted to play.  
  
Yuusuke sat back, getting comfortable. "So, have you seen Hiei recently? Yukina said he's been gone for a while."  
  
"Actually, I haven't either. He should be around here again soon though. He's been gone too long not to." Kurama swept into the living room, handing Yuusuke his water before settling back with his own drink.  
  
Yuusuke smiled as he took the glass. "Thanks, man." He took a drink. "This sorta tastes a bit off. Something wrong with your purifier? Not bad though." He took another drink, draining almost half of the cup.  
  
Kurama glanced to Yuusuke sideways. "I might have added some lemon juice. I tend to do that to water often, so I don't think about it." Kurama shook his head, drinking his own as quickly before setting it aside to get Yuusuke's books.  
  
Yuusuke nodded. "That's cool. It was just a bit unexpected. So, what do you know about trigonometry?"  
  
Kurama set the book before him down, looking at Yuusuke. "I'm in pre- calculus, Yuusuke. Trigonometry comes before. Where are you at?" Kurama moved around from his chair so he was beside Yuusuke, pulling his glass with him as he set the book down in front of them.  
  
"Er, chapter four?" Yuusuke said, flashing a grin.  
  
Kurama peered closely at Yuusuke and opened the book to the first chapter, leaning down to get a notebook. "You have no idea where the class is at, do you, Yuusuke?" Ignored with the effort of long practice, Kurama's fox side was gleeful. He'd get to play soon.  
  
Yuusuke shook his head. "I, ah, had to be reminded that I had to take this class."  
  
Kurama set a notebook and a few pencils down on the table and pointed out the first equation. "And this doesn't make a bit of sense to you, does it?" Kurama's voice was a bit lower, eyes a little flashier, but he didn't catch it. Then again, he'd used the same thing on Yuusuke, so the other would be sliding into his own demon form. Slowly.  
  
Yuusuke leaned over, ignoring the fact that his hair was actually starting to get long enough to tickle the back of his neck. "Not a lick," he replied, drinking a bit more of his water. "Should it?"  
  
"You're halfway through the school year. Yes." Kurama laughed, sipping at his milk in time with Yuusuke, then setting it aside. "Looks like we'll be here a while then." Kurama drew out a problem. "Lets see how close you get to the right answer."  
  
Yuusuke picked up a pencil and looked at the book to see how it was done. He then looked at the problem on the paper and chewed on his pencil to think. "Like this, right?" he asked, quickly trying to find the square root of 343.  
  
Kurama glanced over the paper and cursed a bit. "Sorry, that's a prime number... Here, something else." Kurama put his hand over Yuusuke's to still the puzzled series of division signs that were being spread all over the paper. "A different number would be better."  
  
"Okay, I thought that that was just me." Yuusuke nodded, moving a hand to run over his chest. For some reason, it was starting to get itchy... He couldn't place why.  
  
Kurama glanced sideways at Yuusuke, eyes vibrantly gold. "Sometimes, I don't realize what my hands are doing in math. Here, 615. I know that isn't a prime number."  
  
Yuusuke looked at the number, flicking his hair out of his eyes. Wait. The only time my hair is long is... He looked at Kurama. The fox was starting to show. "What the hell was in that water, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama blinked at Yuusuke, then a lock of hair fell across his vision, and no small bit of surprise showed on his face as he caught the change of hair color. "I have no honest idea."  
  
Yuusuke's eyes grew cold and his chest started to itch a bit more. "Tch, right. Why am I starting to change then?"  
  
Kurama just shook his head, impatiently pushing his hair back behind his ear as he looked at Yuusuke with his bright gold eyes. "I am going to apologize now for not realizing how... off it was. I really do put lemon juice in my water though. It would be stupid to lie about it."  
  
Yuusuke blinked, ignoring the odd sensation to rip into something. "Yeah, it would be. Look, Kurama, I think I should go home." He stood, and the itching grew worse.  
  
"I wouldn't advise it. You know you are a bit more... aggressive. You wouldn't want to risk hurting Atsuko, would you?" Kurama got to his feet as well, snatching up both glasses and heading into the kitchen to pour them out.  
  
Yuusuke nodded, trying to keep himself in check. "Well, I wasn't really gonna go home. I was gonna go see the witch about this... problem."  
  
Kurama came back, still looking like his normal self, though infinitely paler, and deeper of voice. "I thought she was going to get that scroll she wanted from the other city this weekend..." Kurama was headed for the stairs; he knew he had a counter plant in here somewhere, unless his other side made off with it somehow.  
  
Yuusuke followed Kurama. "This hasn't happened before. I can normally keep this side in check... I don't like the way this is making me feel now."  
  
Kurama glanced over his shoulder at Yuusuke. "At least it is still entirely you, Yuusuke." He pushed open the door to his room, going to his closet and opening it before leaning up to look for the seeds. He disappeared inside, only to reemerge with a tail and empty-handed. "Nothing there..."  
  
"Eh, Kurama? You have a tail now, and your ears are showing," Yuusuke said, moving a bit back. He didn't really associate Yoko with very good memories.  
  
Kurama flicked the tail around his side with a little sigh, and then looked at Yuusuke. "So are your markings. I'm so sorry about this, I knew I should have just come home and hidden in my closet." Kurama shook his head, the reddish silvery hair falling forward as he started to go through his drawers.  
  
Yuusuke moved closer to the window, and was surprised when he bumped into something warm and solid. He spun around to see a black clad shadow that let out a growl.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Uremeshi," Hiei snapped, hopping from the ledge to land on the floor silently. "What happened to you two?" His blood red eyes were traveling between the two transforming youkai curiously.  
  
"Yoko decided he was bored. I was painfully stupid and ignored him. He decided to include Yuusuke in his visit." Kurama shrugged, apparently less than caring about it now. Yoko wasn't really another personality so much as a difference of his opinions and attitude.  
  
Hiei snorted, perching on the edge of Kurama's bed. "Stupid comes to mind. Why would he want Uremeshi?"  
  
Yuusuke blinked. "Excuse you both?"  
  
Kurama straightened up, moving to his bed and settling onto it, apparently giving up on the plant. "School is boring. I want to play. I like you, so I included you." There was a shrug, and gold eyes slid to Hiei. "I know you don't mind me being like this."  
  
Hiei shrugged. "Why would I?"  
  
Yuusuke continued to blink. "What do you mean 'you like me'?"  
  
Kurama settled himself more comfortably, undoing his shirt as he finished into his transformation. He didn't want to rip the thing. "As in, I like you. As to you, Hiei, it was something I considered."  
  
Hiei's eyes glanced over Kurama before flicking to Yuusuke. "You've never be subjected to Yoko outside of the fighting ring, have you?"  
  
"Uh, no! Why would I need to?" Yuusuke pushed his hair back, irritated.  
  
Kurama curled his tail over his hip and twiddled it between his fingers, watching Yuusuke in amusement. "I don't just like to fight, you know."  
  
Yuusuke took up a perch on Kurama's windowsill, watching both of the other demons since they seemed to be perfectly comfortable with one another. "Eh, hadn't thought about that, actually."  
  
"I could tell. You seem a bit nervous, is all." Kurama gave a slight shrug, peering with amusement from one to the other. "I need to change, as I find these clothes far too snug." He got to his feet, taking off the shirt and jacket as he walked to the closet.  
  
Yuusuke nodded and headed for the door, leaving so Kurama could have some privacy. Hiei just stayed where he was on Kurama's bed. "He's too human at times. No wonder he didn't want to be a Demon Lord when Raisen died."  
  
"Can't blame him, can you? It would just be fighting all the time. At least the smaller territory I had was well protected." Kurama shimmied off the clothes he'd been wearing, pawing though his closet for anything bigger.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "Yes, and Mukuro was not an easy target, was she?"  
  
"Not entirely." Kurama finally found a pair of shorts that would work and pulled them on, dismissing the rest in annoyance. He'd just have to get more clothes.  
  
"You should tell Yuusuke that he can come back in," Hiei stated dryly.  
  
Kurama grinned, moving to the door and opening it to see Yuusuke pacing outside his room. "You didn't have to leave. You could have just closed your eyes." Not that he was more than barely dressed now, but he wasn't nude anymore.  
  
Yuusuke turned around and looked to see Kurama nearly naked. "No. I'd rather give you privacy," he said quietly.  
  
"That would have been privacy. I'm not ashamed of my body in either form, you know. Get back in here with the rest of us would you?" Kurama moved back, considering the two demons he had in his room.  
  
Yuusuke walked past Kurama/Yoko and into the room. Hiei sneered at him. He could have sworn he saw the other demon mouth 'wimp'. "What did you say?" he growled.  
  
"Oh, did you want me to say it out loud? Wimp." Hiei didn't even care if the boy reacted. All he did was zip over to the windowsill as Yuusuke tried to swing on him. "At least you're ready to fight. Too bad you're still slow."  
  
Kurama pushed his door shut, watching the other two. "Don't taunt him because he couldn't deal with seeing me nude, Hiei."  
  
"I don't see what his problem is. From what I've seen at that school he goes to, the girls are nearly nude during... exercise time," Hiei replied lazily.  
  
Kurama prodded Yuusuke over into a chair before splaying himself out over his bed. "Enough. I don't care for being compared to a female."  
  
Yuusuke looked Kurama over. "Um, no problem there, buddy." He shifted in place, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"Is that what it takes to get you to look at me then?" Kurama tossed his arms out. "We really must do something."  
  
Hiei just glared at the prone boy. "What do you suggest, fox?"  
  
"Me? I already did all the hard work in getting us like this in the first place. You know, Yuusuke was asking after you earlier, Hiei." Kurama rolled to his side, fox ears twitching a bit as he looked from one to the other.  
  
Hiei switched his glare to Yuusuke. "Why?"  
  
Yuusuke shrugged. "Just asking. Yukina was a bit worried. That's it."  
  
Kurama pushed to his feet, moving to Yuusuke. "Where all do those markings of yours cover, Yuusuke?"  
  
"Huh?" Yuusuke asked. "My markings? Um, back, chest, legs, arms... I think that's it. Why?"  
  
"Because I haven't gotten to see most of them, why else?" Kurama peered at Yuusuke, a slow grin working across his face. "Can I see?" He had confidence that Hiei would find this too amusing to leave.  
  
Hiei got comfortable on the sill, just watching the seduction that Yoko was working on Uremeshi. Yuusuke sat back in his chair. "Uh... I guess..."  
  
Kurama leaned in after Yuusuke, blinking almost innocently at him, though the grin didn't go away. "You don't have to get naked, Yuusuke. Though, seeing if those marks went everywhere would be intriguing. I wouldn't be so mean as to steal your modesty like that."  
  
"Yeah, right. And Kuwabara's really a genius," Yuusuke retorted quietly, earning a snicker from the direction of the window.  
  
"Come now, I haven't started to strip you, now have I?" Kurama turned a little, peering at Hiei. He loved that oh so rare laughter, and he rewarded it with a smirk before he looked back to Yuusuke.  
  
"Back up," Yuusuke commanded, using a tone he hadn't bothered with since inheriting Raisen's territory and title. "I'll show you, but you have to back away first."  
  
Kurama inclined his head, pulling back. "Of course, you only needed to ask, you know."  
  
Yuusuke nodded, and began to slowly unbutton his top. He hadn't realized how tight it had gotten through his transformation. It was really a miracle he hadn't ripped it before now. He took it completely off, showing that his arms, chest, and back did indeed have the distinct markings of one from the line of Raisen, and his hair fell to frame his face and neck. "Happy now?"  
  
Kurama inched back to perch on the edge of the bed. "You said you had others."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not taking off my pants to show you. Get over it," Yuusuke bit out. Hiei just shook his head. The fox was too intrigued now. He'd find a way to get what he wanted.  
  
Kurama sighed a bit, running his fingers along the edge of the bed. "Is it that you have nothing underneath the pants that you hesitate?"  
  
Yuusuke's eyes all but popped from their sockets. "No."  
  
Hiei glared. "Humans. Modesty. Remember? Or have you blocked your human side already?"  
  
"My human side is fine walking around naked as much as I am." Kurama leaned forward, and how he was still stable like that was a mystery. "You did say you'd show me if I back off."  
  
"I also didn't say I would show you all of them. That I'm sure of." Yuusuke was now wishing he could just go somewhere else. He was really not comfortable with the way the nearly naked Yoko was staring at him.  
  
"There isn't any reason to be modest unless you're ashamed of your body." Kurama said it offhandedly, glancing to Hiei as he stopped eyeing the marks on Yuusuke briefly.  
  
Hiei moved from his perch. "Maybe he doesn't like the way you're already undressing him with your eyes, Kurama."  
  
Kurama flicked his gaze back to Yuusuke and sighed. "Force of habit. He's lovely, as are you, Hiei. You know I like looking at pretty things."  
  
Yuusuke shifted in his chair. "Men are not pretty."  
  
Hiei snorted. "You should watch how you phrase things."  
  
"Fine, beautiful, exotic, intriguing. Pick one, all apply." Kurama gestured airily, noting that Yuusuke's aggression had vanished.  
  
"I don't remember you being like this before." Yuusuke's voice finally strong again.  
  
"Maybe you just weren't paying attention." Kurama met Yuusuke's gaze levelly with his gold.  
  
"No, I remember you being blood thirsty. Not a hormone reduced creep." Yuusuke's stare grew a bit dangerous.  
  
"I was busy. You'd prefer I was working on killing you?" Kurama settled back into the bed, never breaking the gaze.  
  
A cold glint came to Yuusuke's eye. "I'd like to see you try," he growled.  
  
Hiei just watched. He really didn't care if they both wanted to kill each other. Either way, he'd be amused, and if Uremeshi died, he could go back to Makai and only come up to Ningenkai to check on Yukina.  
  
"You just want to fight." Kurama's voice was smug, and he got to his feet, flicking his fingers over Yuusuke's collarbone. "If you want to fight, then say so."  
  
"You must be mistaking me for Karasu. I don't want you dead," Yuusuke said.  
  
"You don't think fights are just about killing. I know you don't, or Kuwabara would be long since dead. But your aggression is returning." Kurama moved back as though stung, glancing from one guest to the other.  
  
Yuusuke snorted. "Kuwabara's a joke." Hiei snickered again.  
  
Kurama laughed. "Yes, but he's a rather amusing one, isn't he?"  
  
"He makes a nice punching bag," Hiei added.  
  
Kurama let the mood drift into playful teasing as he relaxed. He'd been too forward anyway. The Karasu comment had cut. The memory was still bothering him, since nobody had ever unnerved him so badly before that. "I've noticed you both seem to enjoy that past time."  
  
Yuusuke shrugged. "I think of it as toughening him up."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "He is a distraction."  
  
"Distractions aren't bad things, or you would have taken your sword to him instead of your fists." Kurama rolled onto his stomach, resting his cheek on his covers. It was good the other two were talking.  
  
"I've considered it," Hiei replied. "Only Yukina has stopped me from doing so."  
  
Yuusuke started to fidget in his seat. He was really feeling the urge to hit something, or someone, but he didn't want to hurt either of his friends. He was still, indisputably, the strongest of the three, even with his half-human blood.  
  
Kurama peered over at Yuusuke. "You're twitching."  
  
"I hadn't noticed," Yuusuke replied sarcastically.  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes. "Just don't start pacing."  
  
"Well, you know, I'd rather beat something up, but Kuwabara's not here, the hag is gone, you're both twitchy as well, and besides, I think I'd break anything else."  
  
"Hiei is always twitchy. I'm not twitchy. I want to play. I have nothing to play with though." Kurama didn't even try to move.  
  
"I am not twitchy," Hiei protested gruffly. "And your definition of play is not like others."  
  
"I haven't ever played with you, so how would you know?" Kurama turned his head to eye Hiei.  
  
Hiei glared at him. "You think that I am dumb? There are stories about your 'playmates' and yourself all over Makai."  
  
"I'm not as... affluent... as the stories make me out to be. I'm pickier than to indiscriminately take anything that moves into my playground." Kurama lifted his head to glare at Hiei. "You can't believe everything you hear."  
  
"I never said I did," Hiei replied. "But there are enough that seem to be true."  
  
"I like beautiful things." Kurama shrugged, though his glare didn't lighten. "I don't remember most of it, you know."  
  
Yuusuke stood up, beginning to pace. Hiei raised an eyebrow at the boy, and turned back to Kurama. "Why would you?"  
  
"Because it was my life?" Kurama dropped his head back to the bedspread with an annoyed sigh.  
  
Hiei gave an unimpressed shrug. "Yes, but from what little you've told me, it's amazing you remember anything at all."  
  
Kurama growled a bit. "I shouldn't have forgotten anything."  
  
Yuusuke paused in his pacing. "You haven't forgotten anything important. Why worry?"  
  
"What makes you presume that is the case, Yuusuke?" Kurama rolled over, ears twitching as they tracked Yuusuke across the floor.  
  
Yuusuke looked at the kitsune on the bed. "You're still alive, aren't you?"  
  
"I like to believe so." Kurama tipped his head to look at Yuusuke in amusement.  
  
"Then don't worry about it. It's not that important, or you'd remember." Yuusuke said this simply before returning to his pacing.  
  
Kurama turned his head to look at Yuusuke. "It's not often you give good advice."  
  
Yuusuke shrugged. "I have my moments," he replied. "Guess it comes from being around Keiko so much."  
  
Kurama couldn't help the bark of laughter. "I thought her fists talked for her around you."  
  
"Sometimes I listen when she actually speaks." Yuusuke turned to grin at Kurama. "But not often."  
  
"Of course not often. It's either that, or you like her violent tendencies." Kurama's words were said in amusement, meant to poke fun.  
  
Yuusuke smirked. "I suppose you could say that."  
  
Kurama moved to his feet, looking at one, then the other. "I'm going to get a drink to replace the one I removed from myself. Do either of you want a snack while I'm down there?" He flicked his tail from side to side. He wanted to run around, wrestle, something besides lay around.  
  
Yuusuke shook his head, still wary because of the last time he'd accepted a drink from Kurama. Hiei stood up and moved over to Kurama. "Yes," he said. "But I'm coming with you."  
  
Kurama peered at Hiei in amusement. "I won't go running outside again."  
  
Hiei snorted. "Yes, right. Like that makes me trust you any more. Just go."  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes, flicking his tail as he opened his door and headed downstairs.  
  
Hiei shot a look at Yuusuke, who continued to pace, and followed the fox downstairs. "He's restless."  
  
"I'd noticed. He isn't used to the expanded energy." Kurama smirked, skipping most of the steps as he moved down the stairs. He ended up being fast enough that he had to skid to a stop in the kitchen. He really did need to do something other than schoolwork more often.  
  
Hiei snorted as he watched the taller demon. "No, he isn't used to being basically trapped in that form."  
  
"I can't go back to the other right now either, you know. I'm actually rather balanced between both sides of me. Though, I wish I didn't have the ability to hide things from myself." Kurama gave an annoyed huff, getting some crackers and some more milk, and then gesturing for Hiei to pick something.  
  
Hiei took some juice, sniffing it first. "I don't have that problem."  
  
"Lucky you. You also don't have two lives. I do." Kurama spun in place, catching his balance again quickly. He was feeling very energetic.  
  
Hiei glared at Kurama. "That's annoying."  
  
Kurama blinked at Hiei in perplexity. "What is?"  
  
"Your bouncing and his pacing. It's annoying. Do something with your excess energy."  
  
Kurama set his things aside and advanced on Hiei, leaning down so he was almost touching noses with him. "Such as?"  
  
Hiei stepped back. "I don't know. Just stop that."  
  
Kurama followed, watching Hiei. "If I kissed you, what would you do?"  
  
"Punch you, more than likely," Hiei responded, his red eyes watching everything Kurama did.  
  
"But you aren't sure." Kurama didn't move closer, though if he did, he'd be doing that which he asked.  
  
"Nothing is certain until it occurs," Hiei stated coldly.  
  
"Then I hope you don't hold it against me." Kurama smiled slightly and dipped forward, resting a light kiss against Hiei's lips. He was quite ready to jump away from any fists.  
  
Hiei froze before shoving the fox away. "I am not one of your playmates," he growled.  
  
Kurama smiled a little bit. "No, you're a friend." He straightened up, turning to get his snacks.  
  
Hiei eyed the taller demon. "What do you have on your mind?"  
  
Kurama shook his head. "That's the first time I've actively kissed anyone in my human lifetime Hiei. That's all." Kurama glanced to Hiei, gesturing with his glass. "So, you're going to take the juice back up?"  
  
Hiei just shrugged. "I suppose so."  
  
Kurama couldn't resist. He flicked his tongue over his lips. "I could barely taste you like that, but you didn't punch me." Kurama then headed back for his room.  
  
Hiei flushed slightly, looking at the juice in his hand before shaking his head and following the white haired fox up the stairs.  
  
Yuusuke looked up from his feet, which were slowly going to burn a hole in Kurama's floor, as the two returned. He then looked back down, ignoring the way that his pants were all but clinging to his legs now that the transformation was completely finished.  
  
Kurama flicked a glance over his shoulder to Hiei, not having missed the mild change, and then he moved into his room, head tilted at he regarded Yuusuke. "I like having carpet."  
  
Yuusuke stopped. "Sorry about that," he said, sitting back in the chair he'd been in earlier.  
  
Kurama just smirked. "If I'm not allowed to grow grass in here, you aren't allowed to kill the substitute."  
  
That caused the other teen to blink. "Why'd you want to grow grass? You'd have to cut it to keep it under control."  
  
"I'm a plant wielder, Yuusuke." Kurama seemed to be baffled about how Yuusuke could have missed that.  
  
Yuusuke shrugged. "I think it would be annoying."  
  
Kurama looked offended by this. "It wouldn't. I don't understand how I've survived this long like this."  
  
Hiei took his perch back up on the windowsill. "Shiori."  
  
Kurama seemed to slump a little with that, moving to perch on his bed, the container of crackers being set on the bed as he sipped his milk. "That's true."  
  
Hiei smirked into his juice before taking a drink. He pulled it back, trying to read the kanji characters on the carton. "Orange juice?"  
  
Kurama glanced at Hiei. "That's what it looked like to me." He rocked a little in place before settling back down. He had too much energy.  
  
Yuusuke started to clench and unclench his fists. "Don't you have something more exciting to do here, Kurama? I can't sit still for very long like this."  
  
Kurama drank his milk quickly, and then put the empty glass and the crackers on the floor. "Of course! But I'd have to get permission from Hiei to go out into my backyard first." He gave the fire demon a playful smirk.  
  
Hiei snorted. "Like you need my permission." He shook his head, returning to his juice.  
  
Kurama got to his feet, leaning down to pick up a few crackers, then headed back out the door, tired of holding still when there were other things to do.  
  
Yuusuke idly followed Kurama, too agitated to stay in the small room. Hiei decided to follow both of them as well. There was nothing to do with both of them gone.  
  
Kurama burst out his back door into the lush garden. It was Kurama's little haven, with the plants grown almost across the entire back yard. He hadn't ever shown it to them before.  
  
Hiei had never been formally invited to the garden, but he'd been in there before. It was nice and quiet. Yuusuke looked around at the plants, and blinked. "It's... nice."  
  
"It's mine." Kurama moved around the yard at a pace, eyes half closed. He always did this, paced the garden when he came out and let the plants have some ki.  
  
Hiei snorted, perching up in a branch of a tree. "Really? We hadn't noticed."  
  
Kurama glanced to Hiei in mild annoyance, his extra exuberance fading a bit now that he was among plants. "You can pace or run around out here to let off some of that tension, Yuusuke."  
  
Yuusuke shrugged. "I don't know why, but I feel a bit better out here. Strange."  
  
"Your type isn't meant to be inside anymore than mine, Yuusuke." Kurama rolled out onto the grass on his back, clearly content.  
  
Yuusuke nodded, absentmindedly taking in all the plants and trees. "I doubt Hiei's comfortable inside. Am I right?" He looked at the little fire demon in the tree, who looked almost happy.  
  
"Shelters are a waste. Trees are better." Hiei shook his head, closing his eyes and leaning against the tree trunk.  
  
Kurama laughed, pushing himself up to a sitting position, and then to his feet, before approaching Yuusuke, tugging on him. "Come, sit."  
  
Yuusuke looked around. "Where? I can't climb trees like Hiei."  
  
Kurama smirked, tugging Yusuke down as he sat back down. "I didn't tell you to climb. I told you to sit."  
  
Yuusuke tipped over, and flipped quickly, landing on his haunches. "Thank you for almost making me hit my face, Kurama."  
  
"You're quite welcome, Yuusuke." Kurama gave him a sly look, noting he hadn't bothered with putting his clothes back.  
  
Yuusuke sat down, getting comfortable in the plush grass. "So, what now?"  
  
Hiei glared down at the black haired boy. "Are you dumb, or what?"  
  
Kurama leaned back into the grass, peering up at Hiei in amusement.  
  
Yuusuke returned the glare, pointing up at the fire demon. "I'd watch it if I were you."  
  
Kurama got a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Hiei, do you think Yuusuke would punch me?" It was clear what he was referring to.  
  
Hiei switched his glare. "Yes."  
  
Kurama smirked. "Now, now, it's your own fault that you didn't."  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions then," Hiei said coldly, sitting back and getting comfortable once more.  
  
"You're just upset I didn't ask faster." Kurama rolled his eyes. "I can fix that if you like."  
  
Yuusuke blinked. "Do I want to know what the hell the two of you are talking about?"  
  
Kurama was getting playful again, but only with these two friends. He had much higher standards now. "I could show you, Yuusuke."  
  
Yuusuke continued to blink, almost owlishly. "Show me what?"  
  
Kurama gave a faint shrug. "What we're talking about."  
  
Yuusuke stopped blinking and looked at Kurama suspiciously. "Well, if I'm going to punch you for it, are you sure you want to risk it?"  
  
"I've done it once today without getting a black eye. Only friends now, though. Only friends." Kurama flicked his gaze to Hiei, making sure he understood what that meant. He wasn't casual anymore.  
  
Hiei shook his head. "Well, Urameshi's a bit more of a hothead than I am, so... Do whatever you want."  
  
Kurama looked back at Yuusuke. "You game?"  
  
Yuusuke cocked an eyebrow at Kurama. "I... suppose so."  
  
Kurama chuckled. "Remember you said so." Then, Kurama swept in, rolling over on top of Yuusuke on his hands as he brushed a kiss across his lips.  
  
Yuusuke just froze as Kurama kissed him. IMy first real kiss, and it's from Kurama?!/I  
  
Kurama pulled back, gold eyes fixed on Yuusuke as he stilled, before he started to move back.  
  
Hiei just watched, trying not to feel a bit jealous as he observed the two boys in the grass.  
  
Kurama pulled fully back, settling on his heels and sweeping his tail around his ankles. "What's with the freezing?" Kurama looked at Yuusuke, then up to Hiei, clearly wondering over the trend.  
  
Hiei shrugged. "Never been kissed by a guy before. Bet Urameshi's never kissed anyone. Keiko looks like the type to hit and ask questions later, too."  
  
"Oh." Kurama swept his eyes down and to the side, turning around to lean his back against the tree trunk.  
  
Yuusuke shook his head. "Why did you just do that?" he shouted, moving away from Kurama quickly.  
  
Kurama glanced back to Yuusuke. "You're both my friends."  
  
Yuusuke glared at the kitsune. "Where I'm from, guy friends don't kiss other guy friends."  
  
Kurama met his gaze easily. "I only have two friends."  
  
Hiei jumped down from his tree branch, sitting in between the two. "It doesn't matter, Kurama. Look at him."  
  
Kurama glanced over to Hiei, and then looked over Yuusuke as asked. He'd been more considerate about that since Yuusuke expressed his annoyance with it.  
  
Hiei sighed. "He's afraid. How old is he again?"  
  
Kurama looked back to Hiei. "Still young. Only a bit younger than my human life." Kurama looked to Yuusuke, rather calm himself. "You don't have to get mad to cover it you know."  
  
Hiei glared at Kurama. "He's younger than your human form? That's little better than a newborn demon. Let him be."  
  
Kurama tilted his head, looking up at Hiei with the oddest expression. "I'm not hurting him, Hiei."  
  
"No, you aren't hurting him, but you are confusing him," Hiei stated, looking at Yuusuke, who was starting to calm down a bit.  
  
"I wasn't about to attack him, Hiei." Kurama didn't seem to see how he was flawing. He did remember some things, but this entire kissing thing was purely Kurama, not Yoko.  
  
Yuusuke finally found his tongue. "You fucking kissed me! Not even Atsuko does that."  
  
Kurama raised his eyebrows at Yuusuke. "No?"  
  
Yuusuke shook his head. "No."  
  
"Did you like it?" Kurama tilted his head, watching. He hadn't really done much more than a brush of lips, but it was clearly enough.  
  
Yuusuke blinked. "I hadn't... really thought about whether I liked it or not," he said distractedly.  
  
"Would you then?" Kurama tilted his head a little, flicking a glance from one to the other. He wasn't really sure how to handle this now.  
  
Hiei snorted. "What do you want from me, Fox?"  
  
Kurama turned to look at Hiei fully, and then shook his head. He didn't exactly care to admit to ignorance...  
  
Yuusuke turned to look at Kurama. "Why did you do that?" he asked, a hand going up to brush against his lips.  
  
Kurama lifted his chin a little. "I wanted to."  
  
"Why?" Yuusuke repeated.  
  
Kurama didn't answer, flicking his gaze between the two uneasily. "I just said why."  
  
Hiei took pity on the other boy. "Kitsune are distracted by things they find pleasing to the eye. Evidently, we qualify into that category."  
  
"Oh," Yuusuke said, feeling dumb.  
  
Kurama sighed a bit, relaxing a fraction. "I'm just pickier now." Kurama gave a slight shrug, composing himself.  
  
"With age comes wisdom," Hiei stated.  
  
Kurama shook his head. "No. It was humanity that did it."  
  
Yuusuke moved a bit closer. "Humanity?"  
  
Kurama tipped his head to look at Yuusuke. "That is what I said. I meant it."  
  
"Don't expect a full answer out of him like this," Hiei said. "Stop confusing him. He wanted to know what you meant exactly. Are you sure you're the one who lives with humans?"  
  
Kurama laughed quietly. "Yes, I live with humans. I've avoided most of them at all costs for most of my life."  
  
Yuusuke looked at Kurama. "They're not all that bad."  
  
"I've had a hoard of touchy-feely crazies following me around since I was four. I'm too pretty as a human." Kurama's voice was incredulous.  
  
"They're not all that bad," Yuusuke repeated. "Besides, it could be worse."  
  
"How?" Kurama was still eyeing Yuusuke. "They follow me home. I have to take a different route every day, and I know this city better than anyone else I've ever met."  
  
Yuusuke stood. "At least your mother pays attention to you," he said, moving over to the fence of the yard.  
  
Kurama sighed. "Yes. Yes, she does. You're right."  
  
"So, like I said, it could be worse," Yuusuke restated.  
  
"I'm still a kitsune though. Kaa-san is the only mother I've had. I picked well." Kurama sighed. "My first one was much worse than yours. She may not pay attention to you, but she hasn't abandoned you either."  
  
Yuusuke looked at Kurama like he was dumb. "Atsuko was too drunk to help me regain my body when I died. I think I'd be better off sometimes."  
  
Kurama smiled a little. "Yes, well, I can't dispute you." He hadn't made any move to get up, and finally looked back to Hiei. "Looks like your temper was a bit worse this time." He needed to lighten the mood.  
  
Hiei snorted. "You are lucky neither of us hit you, dumb kitsune."  
  
"I am lucky. I'd happily risk violence from the two of you again as well." Kurama smiled, flicking his tail up over his leg as his ears flicked around.  
  
Yuusuke turned around to look at Kurama. "Don't press your luck, Fox-boy."  
  
"It's not as though I have anyone to try my luck on. I wouldn't go near anyone else at this point." Kurama glanced to each of them. "Besides, if you do decide to punch me next time, I had warning."  
  
Hiei snorted before leaning over to kiss Kurama. "Next time, I will punch you."  
  
Kurama blinked a few times, caught off guard. It was too fleeting for him to return it. "Why would you go and do a thing like that?" Kurama was looking up at Hiei, and he ran his tongue over his lips unthinkingly.  
  
"Repayment," Hiei said, jumping and then leaving. "By the way, your hair is starting to turn back to red, Fox. Might want to look into that," he called as he flicked off in the direction of Genkai's temple.  
  
Kurama couldn't help it, he let out a low chuckle, and he leaned back into the tree. "Repayment, huh?"  
  
Yuusuke shook his head, looking down to see his markings fading. "I think he was right, Kurama."  
  
"He was. It wasn't permanent. I've had the most kisses today that I've had in sixteen years."  
  
Yuusuke shrugged. "First one that I was awake for," he said, moving back towards Kurama's house. "I need to go pick up dinner still, and I haven't done any homework."  
  
Kurama pushed up to his feet, catching at his shorts as they slid down his hips. He didn't want to end up nude in the yard. That was a bit much. "We can run something over, and then get to the pile of homework you have. Since it's the weekend, you have some time."  
  
Yuusuke nodded. "True, but the bat's coming back tonight, and I have to train with her all day Sunday."  
  
Kurama nodded a bit. "I have to visit with her to see if she has anything that can help me figure out what I did."  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice," Yuusuke said sarcastically, heading up the stairs to Kurama's room and picking his shirt up to put back on.  
  
Kurama didn't let go of his shorts, since they'd fall off, and he hunted around for a shirt. "My inner desires aren't always subject to being controlled, Yuusuke."  
  
Yuusuke shrugged, relaxing as the white ears disappeared and Kurama's hair turned mostly red. "It's alright. I won't blame you. This time."  
  
"I can't guarantee I won't do something stupid like that again." Kurama flicked his glance to Yuusuke. "It wasn't just the kitsune in me that wanted to kiss you either. I just think too much normally."  
  
"Well, you'd better watch yourself. Keiko's faster than I am sometimes," Yuusuke replied, walking downstairs to gather his books off of the coffee table.  
  
Kurama shook his head, following after Yuusuke to the living room. "I'll keep that in mind. See you tomorrow then Yuusuke?"  
  
Yuusuke nodded, toeing his shoes back on and shifting the books in his arms. "Yeah, sure. Tomorrow, Kurama," he said, opening the door and making his way home.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes, wondering if what he'd just put into motion had really been in his best interest. He'd see in the morning then.  
  
**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Drug for Everything   
**Authors:** Makoto Sagara and Skeren Dreamera   
**Archive:** www.fanfiction.net, www.foreverfandom.net (under Makoto Sagara), www.mediaminer.org, www.nfiction.com, www.gundam-wing-fanfiction.net (under Skeren Dreamera)   
**Category:** Shonen ai,   
**Rating:** R   
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, language, OOC, set after the Raisen saga  
  
**Disclaimers:** We don't hold any claim over Yu Yu Hakusho. Yoshihiro Togashi- sensei, Funimation, TV Tokyo, and a few other companies own it and its characters. We are only using them out of deep love and reverence and mean no offence. We make no money off of our joint adventure. Please, remember that suing is bad for your karma and your skin!   
  
**A/N:** This is the first time that Mako has worked on a YYH fic, so cut her some slack. She usually only does GW or WK, but seeing as how she's a HUGE fan of YYH and HunterxHunter (another anime by Togashi-sensei), she decided to let Skeren drag her into this little mess of a wonderful fic.   
  
Yuusuke opened the door the next morning to find Keiko standing there, her brown hair in short ponytails. "Heya, Keiko," he said as he moved to let her in.  
  
Keiko eyed him suspiciously as she stepped through, toeing off her shoes, and shifting her book bag a bit. "Where were you yesterday, Yuusuke? You were supposed to help me at Master Genkai's temple."  
  
Yuusuke looked at her for a moment before turning to enter the empty living room. "Kurama came over. I had math tutoring with him. I told you and the hag that the other day."  
  
Keiko said down in front of the table and took out her English book. "Yeah, I forgot. So, how did it go?"  
  
"Er, alright, I guess.... You want something to drink?"  
  
"Only alright? I thought you were having trouble with trigonometry?"  
  
"Yeah, I am, but it was okay. Hiei showed up in the middle of it."  
  
Keiko blinked a bit. She still wasn't too sure about the small black haired demon. "Really? Um, get me some water while you're up."  
  
Yuusuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he came over," he called from the kitchen, pouring two glasses of the clear liquid from the container in the refrigerator, but not before sniffing it. "We just talked."  
  
He returned to the living room, and set the glasses down on the table. "Let me go get my books, and then you can call me an idiot," he said, grinning cheerfully. He had made it all the way to his room before the phone rang. "Could you get that Keiko?"  
  
"Sure," she answered, picking up the phone. "Urameshi residence. How may I help you?"  
  
"Umm... Keiko?" Kuwabara shifted his feet a bit. He'd been expecting Yuusuke; it rather killed what he had to say when he heard the female voice. "Get Urameshi to Genkai's, would you?"  
  
Keiko's smile faltered. "What's wrong, Kuwabara? Did something happen to Master Genkai?"  
  
Kuwabara shuffled again, feeling like he was going to be scolded. "Well... No. She's just kinda mad that he didn't go with her yesterday and wants him to come in earlier today..." He glanced behind him and blinked as he saw Kurama being let in by Yukina. "And... stuff."  
  
Keiko sighed a bit. "Well, I'm tutoring him in English today. Can it wait for an hour or so?" She looked over to see Yuusuke coming in, and she frowned.  
  
"Uhh, just a sec." Kuwabara set the phone down beside the cradle. "Genkai? Keiko wants to know if it can wait."  
  
Genkai glared at Kuwabara. "Why? I want that boy here now."  
  
She said something about English." Kuwabara shrugged. "So, I tell her no?"  
  
Genkai thought for a moment. "Then it's about his studies? He had better be here in an hour. No excuses."  
  
Kuwabara nodded. "Of course, Genkai." Kuwabara returned to the phone, picking it up. "Still there?"  
  
Keiko rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kuwabara. I'm still here. What did Master Genkai say?"  
  
"She said he has to be here in an hour, and that she won't take any excuses." Kuwabara thought for a second. "So I guess that gives you half an hour or so."  
  
Keiko smiled again. "Alright. He'll be there then. Good bye." She hung up the phone before looking at Yuusuke, who was scowling now that he was sitting down.  
  
"What did the old witch want?"  
  
"She wants you at the temple in an hour. So, I guess we'd better try to get this over with as quickly as possible. It sounded important."  
  
Yuusuke sighed, frustrated. "It's always important with her. Now, let's just get this over with."  
  
Kuwabara hung up the phone, moving off in search of Yukina, while Kurama approached Genkai. "Genkai?"  
  
Genkai looked up at the tall teen. "Yes, Minamino?"  
  
Kurama inclined his head a bit as he settled across the table from the older woman. "Do you have any scrolls or books that have information over the plants that can trigger a change between forms?"  
  
Genkai looked at Kurama questioningly. "You're interested in changing your forms more freely?"  
  
"Not precisely. There is certain information I may have used, but I find myself unable to remember what it was. I simply need to be able to remember." Kurama considered what he said and nodded slightly.  
  
Genkai continued to eye him, lighting a cigarette. "Care to tell me what happened? Or do I drag it out of that dolt when he gets here?"  
  
Kurama sighed a bit. "The other side of my personality is hiding things from me."  
  
Genkai signaled to Yukina. "Yukina, show Kurama to the restricted scrolls. He's looking for the one about shifting forms."  
  
Yukina smiled brightly at them both and nodded, gesturing for Kurama to follow her. "This way."  
  
Kurama inclined his head to Genkai as he rose. "Thank you." Then he followed Yukina out of the room.  
  
Genkai took a long drag on her cigarette. "It's not good when you aren't truthful with yourself," she said aloud to no one in particular.  
  
Kuwabara had moved into the room in time to hear the comment. "Genkai? You talking to yourself?"  
  
Genkai looked up the orange-headed boy. "Sit down. I hate straining my neck. And be quiet. I'm thinking."  
  
Kuwabara blinked before taking up the seat recently vacated by Kurama. It sounded kind of important.  
  
"Get that stupid look off your face. Something's up with Minamino. Got a feeling that that dumb pupil of mine is mixed up in this too."  
  
Kuwabara looked slightly offended, but tried a kind of smile instead. "Genkai?"  
  
"What?"  
  
The smile looked like a serious grimace, so he dropped it, knowing it didn't look right. "Did he tell you something was wrong with him?"  
  
Genkai eyed Kuwabara, grinding her cigarette out in the ashtray next to her on the floor. "No, but he's acting strange, even for him. You think I got this high up by not paying attention?"  
  
"Of course not, Genkai. Didn't mean it wasn't a good question." Kuwabara shrugged slightly. He wasn't stupid, no matter how he acted or looked usually.  
  
Genkai nodded. "Yes, it was...You should know with that one it's more of what he doesn't say that's more important."  
  
Kuwabara nodded a few times. "You think Urameshi'll be acting weird once he gets here?"  
  
"Probably not. He's got Yukimura with him, right?"  
  
Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, she answered his phone for him."  
  
Genkai nodded. "Good. Get out of here. I need to think."  
  
Kuwabara nodded, then got to his feet. He caught sight of Yukina and drifted after her. "Yukina, light of my life!" Then, he was out of earshot.  
  
Genkai rolled her eyes. "Why she puts up with that lump, I have no idea." She looked up to see Kurama come in carrying some scrolls. "Find what you were looking for?"  
  
Kurama looked to Genkai as he set the pile down on the table. "I'm not certain if what I am looking for is here yet."  
  
She snatched up a scroll, her eyes scanning the Chinese characters quickly. "Well, it's not in this one." She picked up another one, reading it. "Here, this one." She shoved it at the boy.  
  
Kurama took the scroll, unrolling it so his gaze could run over the contents. He was immersed enough he didn't keep his inner monologue inner. "So that's what it was."  
  
"So, what are you keeping from yourself, and me as well?"  
  
Kurama blinked up from the parchment, clearly not up to his usual mode. He'd been arguing too much with himself recently. It could only be worse if he had two personalities instead of the fractured one he had. He turned the scroll around, tapping a part of the text. "Just that." It didn't seem harmful in the least, just bringing out natural tendencies and surfacing any Demon shape within a human for a span of time, before the person returned to normal.  
  
Genkai looked over the text, her scowl deepening. "And your Yoko side has been pushing to emerge?" She flicked her serious gaze up to Kurama. "There are only two ways for this to actually occur."  
  
Kurama shifted in place a bit, her scowl making him wary. "Oh?"  
  
"'During a certain time when the two worlds of Ningenkai and Makai converge, the hiding youkai will show their true selves for a short span of time. Thus it is easier to expunge them from Ningenkai to Makai,'" she quoted from the text. "But, that hasn't happened for nearly three centuries, and isn't due for at least two more. The other way is a drug, called the 'Truth Finder'."  
  
Kurama made a face. That would be the juice that particular plant had had. Goody. He could change shape if he put some work into it now, but he tried to avoid it. "I see."  
  
Genkai thought it over. "Of course, your situation is a bit different. You can use the Potion of Past Life to become Yoko as well. For a very limited amount of time, of course." Her stare got colder. "I wouldn't suggest using this drug on either yourself or Yuusuke. It could result in something dangerous."  
  
"I had no intentions of using the information like that." Kurama murmured the words, taking it back so he could look for how it could be dangerous. That didn't sound good.  
  
Genkai looked at Kurama. "I never said you did, but I was warning you against your other side. The 'Truth Finder' also brings out the more dangerous sides of youkai in hiding. Yuusuke would get extremely violent if given enough. With his power levels as they are, that would spell disaster."  
  
Kurama looked pensive, running his finger down the paper. "There was a counter plant as well." It was a murmur. He unrolled more of it, searching. He looked a slight bit worried.  
  
Genkai shook her head. "It's nearly extinct, even in Makai."  
  
Kurama growled a little, lowly, while eyeing the scroll. "So I see." It finally became clear what was odd about Kurama. He wasn't as composed as he normally was, less likely to watch himself.  
  
Genkai looked him over carefully. "I would suggest you keep someone you trust around you at all times. You seem to be struggling with your darker side."  
  
"Not darker, just less civilized." Kurama glanced to Genkai, gold briefly tinting his green eyes before it was gone. "Though I will try to follow your advice."  
  
Genkai nodded solemnly at him, looking up to hear a familiar footfall entering the temple. "The idiot is here."  
  
Yuusuke stepped into the room, grinning. "Heya bag, what's going on?"  
  
"SIT!" she commanded, pointing to another cushion beside Kurama. "Since you thought it wasn't necessary to join me in my journey yesterday, you will be staying here all of tonight and tomorrow. You will start by cleaning the temple grounds."  
  
Yuusuke glared at her. "HELL NO! I had to study! You can't get mad at me about that!"  
  
"Go. I have no patience to deal with you right now. Take Minamino with you." She dismissed them both with a wave of her hand before leaving the room, Keiko quickly following behind her to talk.  
  
"Man! I can't believe this! Don't go to school, I get yelled at. Go to school, I get yelled at. This sucks."  
  
Kurama laughed quietly, looking over at Yuusuke. "I wouldn't be too concerned, I just got a lecture as well."  
  
Yuusuke glared at Kurama. "You don't know what 'clean the temple grounds' means. I'm gonna spend all night just doing that!"  
  
Kurama shook his head. "Didn't you hear her? I'm being gifted with the joy of being taken with you."  
  
Yuusuke blinked. "Oh! You're getting punished too? Great." He stood and walked to a small room with cleaning supplies, taking out two brooms. "I'll take the north section. You take the south and the stairs." He ran off before Kurama could protest.  
  
Kurama eyed the broom with a shake of his head then moved off, amused. "Of course, I doubt that's what she had in mind."  
  
Hiei stopped in front of Kurama in a nearby tree, glaring. "No, that's exactly what she had in mind. You're being punished for what you did yesterday. Where's Yukina?"  
  
Kurama glanced up to look at Hiei, using the broom deftly so it wouldn't take as long. "I'm being punished then, hmm? Wonderful. At least it's not writing lines. Yukina is with Kuwabara."  
  
Hiei snorted. "Why does she waste her time with that oaf?"  
  
"He pays her attention, and she likes it. For any other reasons, you'd have to ask her yourself." Kurama peered over at Hiei.  
  
Hiei glared a bit harder. "Tch. Find out what you did to Urameshi exactly?"  
  
"Yes." Kurama frowned a bit. "And to myself if you remember."  
  
Hiei shrugged. "Not the first time you've done it to yourself," he responded, flicking off to find Yukina.  
  
Yukina was, indeed, with Kuwabara, out in the back garden. Neither one was speaking at the moment, but he was carrying her basket as she picked berries.  
  
Hiei found Yukina, and glared directly at his sister's 'escort'. "Yukina."  
  
Yukina turned her head, inwardly amused as Kuwabara returned the glare. "Hiei!" She then moved to him and swept his hands up in hers for a squeeze.  
  
Hiei's face softened as the ice demoness touched him. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing well! Where have you been? Have you been on your travels these last weeks?" Yukina smiled sweetly at her brother. She knew he was her brother, but she was careful to never again accidentally say so.  
  
Hiei blinked his red eyes at her. "I've been around," he said obliquely. "I went to Makai for a while."  
  
Kuwabara finally pulled his attention away from Yukina for a moment. "Shrimp."  
  
Hiei glared up at the tall boy. "Useless waste of space."  
  
Yukina glanced from one to the other in mild confusion, while inside she was amused. She loved seeing how they changed their attitudes around her. "But Hiei..."  
  
Hiei looked at Yukina. "Yes?"  
  
"Kazuma isn't useless..." Yukina gave Hiei puppy eyes as Kuwabara nodded, unwilling to upset the ice maiden.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "You've seen him fight, and you still say that?"  
  
Yukina nodded immediately. "Kazuma is very brave."  
  
"He's an idiot that doesn't think about what he says before acting."  
  
Kuwabara moved forward, setting the basket down. "Like you can say anything, half pint!"  
  
Hiei jumped up to stand on Kuwabara's head. "Sure, I can say a lot of things. Most of them being I can still kick your.... backside up and down this temple, and all of Ningenkai."  
  
Kuwabara moved, aiming to hit Hiei off of him. "Get offa me you runt!"  
  
Hiei jumped into the nearest tree. "You're far too slow."  
  
Yukina giggled, watching them. She couldn't help it. "You guys get along like brothers!"  
  
Hiei turned to glare mildly at Yukina. "Never. Not even if he was a demon."  
  
Kuwabara looked shocked. "Lady of beauty, never say such things! I could never be related to that scoundrel!"  
  
Hiei snorted. "Who'd want to be related to someone that stupid? I'd rather be related to Urameshi. At least he has half a brain."  
  
"I have half a brain!" Kuwabara shook his fist at Hiei.  
  
Hiei snorted again, his face obviously amused. "Really? Prove it."  
  
Kuwabara spluttered. "I don't need to prove a thing to you, skunky." He was apparently satisfied with his new insult.  
  
Hiei raised one eyebrow at Kuwabara before looking to Yukina. "And you spend time with this moron?"  
  
Yukina had a hand over her mouth as she watched Hiei. "You do look a little like a skunk Hiei."  
  
Kuwabara just grinned, picking up the basket. "Yukina, are you going to pick anymore berries?"  
  
Hiei glared at both before looking at Kuwabara. "Better to look like a skunk than a rejected piece of rock."  
  
Kuwabara lifted his chin. "Better a rock then a rodent!"  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes at Kuwabara. "You're slow like a rock too. Can you keep up?" His voice was cold and challenging.  
  
Kuwabara passed the basket back to Yukina. "I can keep up to anything you can dish out!"  
  
Yukina sighed, taking the basket. "Not in the garden!"  
  
Hiei hopped out of the garden, onto one of the paved walkways. "Try me."  
  
Genkai walked out of the temple with Keiko behind her. "Get out of my temple. Both of you!"  
  
Kuwabara turned, glancing to Genkai and taking a deep breath. "He started it!"  
  
Genkai puffed out her chest. "I don't care! Go! Get off my property before you join the dolt! Now!"  
  
Keiko placed one hand on Genkai's shoulder. "Master Genkai, you should try to calm down. It's not good to be so worked up."  
  
Yukina looked from one to the other, then moved and went to kiss Kuwabara on the cheek. "See you later Kazuma."  
  
She waited until Kuwabara started to wander off in a happy daze before looking to Hiei. "Please come visit against soon, Hiei."  
  
Hiei grunted before taking off. He stopped at the front of the temple. "Fox, leaving now. Watch out for that oaf." He then took off through the trees.  
  
Kurama blinked at the interruption from the almost trancelike actions before he managed to focus a bit. "See you later, Hiei." Then, he returned to his duties, finally meeting up with Yuusuke outside.  
  
Yuusuke blinked a bit as he met up with Kurama. "Was that Hiei that just zipped off from here?" He leaned against the broom, smirk on his face.  
  
Kurama looked to Yuusuke, nodding as a small smile crossed his face. "Indeed. He had yet another argument with Kuwabara, from the sounds of it." Kurama glanced around. "You done with your section?"  
  
Yuusuke snorted. "Uh, yeah. Why do you think I'm here?"  
  
"You were slow and started over here?" Kurama's little smile moved into a smirk of amusement as he stepped back enough to twirl the broom without smacking Yuusuke with it.  
  
Yuusuke picked up his broom and smacked Kurama on the leg with it. "Thanks..."  
  
Kurama gave Yuusuke an indignant look. "You're welcome, but no need to resort to violence." Kurama returned the gesture, thwaping Yuusuke's hip with the bristled end.  
  
Yuusuke took his broom's handle and popped Kurama on the backside. "Now who's resorting to violence?" he asked, snickering, before flipping back about ten yards.  
  
Kurama yelped, skittering to the side, a playful gleam in his eyes. "Well, I'd have to say that you are." Kurama moved after Yuusuke, a smirk on his lips as he ducked around Yuusuke to return the hit in the same place.  
  
Yuusuke flipped in time to avoid the hit. "I thought you were faster, Minamino?"  
  
Kurama laughed a bit, using his broom to kill Yuusuke's landing so he'd land on his backside. "You doubted?"  
  
Yuusuke laughed, swiping Kurama's feet from out underneath him so he'd land on his rear as well. "You should pay more attention."  
  
"As should you, you idiot," Genkai said, moving into view. "Are the two of you finished yet? I have more chores for you now."  
  
Kurama looked at Yuusuke, then at Genkai and back again, an idea forming. Maybe they could outrun Genkai? He caught Yuusuke's gaze, mischief in his own.  
  
Yuusuke shook his head. "She'll just get us later," he said, standing up. "What now, hag?"  
  
Genkai kicked him in his backside. "That's master to you. Now, get your butt inside that temple and sweep it out. Then you can clean the floors by hand." She pointed. "Get!"  
  
Kurama got to his feet, brushing himself off as he looked to Genkai. He hadn't really conveyed much, but Kurama never paused to consider how Yuusuke could read him so well. Not that he had any doubt of it. "Are you going to tell me why I have been added to the chore list?"  
  
Genkai looked at Kurama. "Do I have to kick you too, Minamino?" She lifted up her leg in threat. "I may be old but I can still beat some sense into you."  
  
Kurama strolled inside, keeping an eye on Genkai, though he never lost his smirk. "Of course not, Genkai."  
  
Genkai eyed the two boys as they entered the temple. She then turned to Yukina. "Yukina, spill some tea in the kitchen. They need extra work for their insolence."  
  
Yukina looked at Genkai for a moment before she smiled. "Of course, Genkai." Then she went inside and, as the pair was passing the kitchen, she fumbled the tea, sloshing some all over the floor. "Oh no, the tea!"  
  
Yuusuke checked in the kitchen and moaned. "Are you okay?"  
  
Keiko came in and took Yukina's hand a second later. "Well, we'll just leave you two alone to clean this up. Yuusuke, Master Genkai said that when you're done cleaning you and Kurama should come down to the library. She wants to talk to you."  
  
Yukina followed Keiko out. "I'm so sorry to give you guys more to do..." Then she closed the kitchen door behind her, her concerned and apologetic look fading a little as she followed the other girl.  
  
Keiko broke out into laughter. "That was terrific. Genkai's idea?"  
  
Yukina gazed at Keiko innocently. "I'm sorry Keiko, what do you mean?"  
  
Keiko laughed more. "Please. I know Genkai's work when I see it. She's irritated with Yuusuke. She's making more for him to clean." She stopped, pulling out a list. "Oh, she asked me to get some things from the shops. Would you like to come with me?"  
  
Yukina smiled brightly. "I would love to go with you! Shopping just isn't the same when you have to go by yourself."  
  
Keiko smiled as well. "I know the feeling. We can go see my parents as well. That way, we can take as long as we want, and when we get back, the boys will be nearly done."  
  
Yukina smiled at Keiko. "That sounds wonderful. You have the things you need to get what's on the list?"  
  
Keiko looked down at the list. "Ah, some of these we can't get. But I'm sure if I asked my otou-san, he'd help us out... It is for Master Genkai, after all."  
  
Yukina nodded. "Let's go then, the sooner we go, the sooner we can watch the show." Then she tugged Keiko down the hall.  
  
Keiko nodded, allowing the other girl to drag her out of the temple.  
  
Yuusuke growled. "I know that bat set this up. Why she so mad with me?"  
  
Kurama shook his head. "I'm here with you. Perhaps asking to get into her scrolls over that thing I mentioned to you yesterday was a bad idea." Kurama shook his head, wringing out his rag. "I'm being punished with you. She even threatened to fight me if I didn't comply."  
  
Yuusuke laughed. "Man, she might be old and weaker now, but she still packs a mean punch. So, what did you find out?"  
  
"It brings out more of a person's underlying personality, aside from the obvious that happened, and makes youkai a bit more aggressive. I don't feel more aggressive though... do you?" Kurama looked over at Yuusuke in concern. "I'm still not pleased that happened."  
  
Yuusuke got the rest of the tea up, and grimaced. "It's okay. Just... don't do it again. I didn't really enjoy the experience."  
  
"I had no intention of doing it in the first place, but now that it's been done, I won't be doing it to myself, or you, again. It's pointless to use the same trick twice." Kurama moved around the room, dealing with the countertops.  
  
Yuusuke nodded, grabbing a bucket and filling it with hot water and soap. "Yeah, I know. Besides, that's not our style."  
  
"Precisely. Sneaky is good and well, so long as you don't lose trust in the process by being stupid about it." Kurama seemed immensely pleased, looking around the kitchen. "What's the next room?"  
  
Yuusuke sighed. "Training room."  
  
Kurama made a face, picking a couple scrub brushes from under the sink. "She really must be mad at us to want all this done in one go." Kurama shook his head. He was glad he'd worn dark colors.  
  
Yuusuke looked at Kurama. "Be glad that there are two of us this time."  
  
"I would have long escaped home if I was left with this by myself." Kurama laughed a bit. "Even if I can't dodge a broom, I can run."  
  
Yuusuke led the way to the training room. "She always finds me. Or sends Keiko and Yukina after me... You try telling those two no. One guilt trips me and the other hits me..." He hung his head, taking a brush and rolling up his sleeves. "Well, time to work."  
  
"At least you just have to clean. Kaa-san somehow talks me into going out to social gatherings with her for work. I'm still stunned that my cheeks haven't taken on a permanent red tone from all the pinches I received as a child." Kurama grimaced, rolling up his sleeves. "Or that my other end has received since they switched."  
  
Yuusuke shook his head, dipping his brush in the water and starting to scrub the floor. "Be grateful," he said bitterly. His tone meant business, and put an end to their conversation.  
  
Kurama shook his head, getting down to join Yuusuke on the floor with his scrubbing. He just wanted this done.  
  
Genkai came in a bit later, flicking her ashes on the newly scrubbed floor. "You missed a spot, dolt."  
  
Yuusuke growled, cleaning the spot again.  
  
"Good," she said, taking a look around. "Not a bad job. You... I'm letting you go early. Go down to the library."  
  
Kurama leaned back on his heels, surveying the area he'd covered. He sincerely hoped that 'you' had to do with them both, because he was already on his way to his feet.  
  
Yuusuke dumped his brush in the bucket with a shout of joy, and ran from the room, heading down to the library. He was just happy to get the hell away from chores that the old bat had him doing.  
  
Genkai watched Yuusuke leave. 'Maybe I've been too rough with him.' She looked at the redhead. "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Kurama dropped his brush in the bucket, and then walked out of the room, barely refraining from doing what Yuusuke just did. "Just making sure." He gave in to impulse when he left her sight, darting after Yuusuke.  
  
'As smart as that boy is, he's not as smart as he thinks he is. He didn't even bother to translate the rest of the text about the 'Truth Finder' drug. And now, I have to tell them both,' she thought bitterly, walking down to the library. She shut the door behind her and looked at both boys. "I'm going to have to keep you both here until Monday morning."  
  
Yuusuke looked at her like she'd grown another head. "WHAT?"  
  
Kurama blinked a few times, trying to see if he heard that correctly. "Why is that?"  
  
Genkai sighed as she sat down at the single table, looking at the boys and signaling for them to take seats as well. "You didn't translate the rest of the scroll, did you, Minamino?"  
  
"I thought I had." Kurama moved to sit. He honestly thought he had, but his mind wasn't entirely where it should be at the moment, and hadn't been for the last week, being worse now.  
  
Genkai pulled the same scroll down from its resting place, a single finger pointing at the bottom. "That is what you missed. There is a forty-eight hour time period for the drug to run out of your systems. I would rather you were both here so you didn't damage anyone or thing. Keiko will be here tomorrow to help you do your schoolwork, Yuusuke. I will also have the girls going to your houses to pick up clothes and essentials for you. Until Monday morning, I suggest you get comfortable."  
  
Kurama eyed the scroll like it was the cause of all this trouble, and then sighed a little. "I need to call my Kaa-san and tell her I won't be home this evening."  
  
Genkai nodded. "There is a phone in the front hall." She looked at Yuusuke. "Would you like to call Atsuko as well?"  
  
"Why bother? Not like she'd miss me," Yuusuke said. "Besides, she knew I was gonna have to stay here anyway."  
  
Kurama gave Yuusuke a fleeting smile as he left the room, going to place his call. It only then occurred to him to wonder how it was that Genkai knew it had been used. He really needed to fix that problem.  
  
Keiko and Yukina returned a few minutes later. "Kurama," Keiko called, laughing. "How was your punishment?"  
  
Kurama hung up the phone, turning to look at Keiko and Yukina as the girls smiled at him. "The cleaning went well." He was moving back to the library, not wanting to face the pair on his own.  
  
Keiko looked at Yukina. "That was almost rude. I wonder what happened?"  
  
Yukina shook her head, also baffled. "He's been acting odd all day."  
  
Keiko stopped to think before moving into the kitchen to put away the few purchases they'd gotten. "Now that you mention it, so has Yuusuke. You don't think something happened yesterday, do you?"  
  
Yukina furrowed her brow slightly in thought as she helped Keiko put the things that belonged in there away. "It's possible."  
  
Kurama moved back into the library, settling back next to Yuusuke. "The girls are back."  
  
Genkai nodded. "Well, I will ask them to go get some things for you from your houses. You have permission to go out on the grounds. I think the drug will start to take effect again soon." She then left, finding the two girls in the kitchen. "Did you get it all?"  
  
Yukina nodded a bit, but looked to Keiko to be sure.  
  
Keiko smiled. "Yes, Master Genkai." She handed the older woman the bag with the things she'd had her father buy. "My otou-san was more than happy to comply for you."  
  
Genkai smiled. "So my name still commands respect," she said wistfully. "Well, girls, I need you to run a few more errands for me. Yuusuke and Kurama will have to stay here until Monday morning. You will have to go to their houses to get them some clothes and other things." She looked at Keiko pointedly. "Make Atsuko help you, and tell her pointedly that Yuusuke is staying here."  
  
Keiko nodded. "I understand."  
  
Kurama shook his head with a groan, putting his head on his quickly up- drawn knee. "I can't believe I got us into this."  
  
Yuusuke stood up. "I was going to have to stay here anyway. You're the only one that's not used to it." He idly began to rub at his chest. "I think Genkai was right about one thing though."  
  
Kurama lifted his head, dropping his foot to the floor. "True. I'm certain you're not used to having company while you are here though."  
  
Yuusuke shrugged. "Sometimes Kuwabara stays over... Hiei's usually prowling around as well. It's interesting, I guess."  
  
"Well, Hiei and Kuwabara got chased off grounds by Genkai. I guess you'll just have to do with me." It was funny, Kurama was starting differently than before, and he shifted in place to accommodate the tail that was there, covered in red fur that made it so once Kurama glanced he couldn't look away from it. "I've officially reached the lowest humiliation."  
  
Yuusuke blinked. "How?"  
  
Kurama flicked the lone sign of the transformation around into his lap and gestured at it. "As though ending up with red hair in my human form wasn't bad enough. I was never meant to be a red fox."  
  
Yuusuke sighed. "At least my transformation let's me keep a somewhat normal form. Look, I don't like being around all these books and scrolls... I'm going outside to go into the forest. Interested?"  
  
Kurama nodded, considering his tail before deciding it wasn't a bad thing. As long as he never hit an orange color like Kuwabara's hair, he'd stay happy. "I have to agree with you. It's... too confined in here."  
  
Yuusuke snorted, pushing his growing black hair out of his eyes. "Let's take the back way. I dunno if Keiko's still here, and she hasn't seen me like this yet."  
  
"I thought she did after the tournament." Kurama turned and headed out for the back way as he was talking, never really thinking about doing otherwise.  
  
Yuusuke ran out of the temple as fast as he could, heading directly for the trap-ridden forest. "No way... She only saw my real power. She never saw me after I was summoned down to Makai by my.... by Raisen. Of course, I had to explain to her why I was gone so long, but I didn't tell her about what inherited his title and kingdom fully entailed. Some things she just shouldn't know. For her safety."  
  
Kurama was right with Yuusuke, though he kept his attention thrown out to the forest around them as well. "True, she's only human. You look good in your other form though, long hair suits you."  
  
Yuusuke hopped over a pit of quicksand. "It's too long. It gets on my nerves. Bad enough normally."  
  
Kurama jumped up, taking to the tree branches above Yuusuke so he didn't have to bother with as many traps. "You could tie it back."  
  
Yuusuke shrugged, punching a few creatures that tried to get in his way. "Not like this long enough to remember," he said, growling as a bigger dog- like creature jumped out at him. He took a few moments before kicking it square between the eyes. His markings were starting to become much more obvious on his arms.  
  
Kurama moved ahead, dropping to the ground to deal with a few himself before Yuusuke caught up. "True. I like it though, might just be personal bias." Kurama flicked his locks, ignoring the silvering tone. Height seemed to be the last thing that came to him.  
  
Yuusuke ripped off his tight t-shirt, getting a few more of the things in the forest a second later. "Possibly. I only like long hair on girls though. Personal thing, I guess."  
  
Kurama chuckled a bit, his tone deeper. He was undoing his shirt so he wouldn't rip it, but was grateful he hadn't felt like being confined that morning and worn something breezy. "So my hair bothers you?"  
  
Yuusuke punched the last of the obstacles out of his way. "I didn't say that. It actually works for you. Dunno why."  
  
"As long as you don't say that I look like a girl, I'll be happy with that." Kurama shrugged from his shirt, tying the sleeves around his waist like a belt after flipping the shirt so it wouldn't irritate his tail by hanging down. "Looks like we're out of monsters."  
  
Yuusuke laughed deeply. "Took you long enough to notice. Come on," he said, taking off through the trees once more.  
  
Kurama grinned as he took off after Yuusuke, laughing softly as he moved up beside him. "Where are we going, hmm?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Kurama shook his head, dipping and dodging around forest debris. "Not even a little."  
  
Yuusuke took a bush like it was nothing. "I didn't think so. Besides, there's a series of dried up swamps coming up."  
  
"I think I heard about those before." Kurama spun a bit, landing sideways as they broke the tree line, a large smile on his face from the forest run. He hadn't done that for far too long.  
  
Yuusuke smiled. "Of course. That's where I defeated Rando to become Genkai's apprentice."  
  
Kurama laughed, eyes half closed as he looked around. He felt good. "So that's it. I needed to do that."  
  
"Needed to what?" Yuusuke asked, skidding to a halt as they reached the edge of the swamps. "Hmm, there's water here again. Want to beat up man- eating fish?"  
  
Kurama licked his lips, his grin returning to his face. "I needed to run. But beating up fish? That sounds amusing."  
  
Yuusuke nodded. "It is." He took off his tight shoes and dived directly into one of the pools. "It's pretty deep, but they're all connected. See you down there." He smiled wickedly and dived again.  
  
Kurama laughed, following Yuusuke's example though he'd abandoned his shoes near the temple. He took his shirt off and dived in. Time to play at beating up some fish.  
  
Yuusuke found one of the fish, which actually resembled eels, and grabbed it behind the neck, trying to drag it up towards the surface to get a bit more air into his lungs at the same time.  
  
Kurama found it too amusing, darting around underwater for a few minutes before surfacing and climbing out, soaked head to foot in the swamp water. He so needed a bath. The fish kept avoiding him. He saw Yuusuke surface and moved over. "I thought you said they were man eating! They were swimming away from me."  
  
Yuusuke smiled, tossing the fish up on the ground. "They tried to eat me the first time I was down there. For some reason, they like me. Did you try not hiding your youki?"  
  
Kurama looked at Yuusuke. "I wasn't. I was a greatly shining thing. At the moment I don't feel like playing with my energy though, I feel grimy." Kurama frowned at himself, flicking his tail. He didn't like it being slimy.  
  
Yuusuke shrugged, diving yet again. He was having too much fun. The next fish he saw, he blasted it with a tiny little Rei Gun. He was bored, and filled with the sense to try and hurt something enough that he didn't want to be too near the temple grounds with Keiko and Yukina around.  
  
Kurama moved to the edge of the pool so he'd be nearby when Yuusuke surfaced. He flicked his tail a bit, flicking water at Yuusuke when he surfaced, a small smirk on his lips.  
  
Yuusuke sneered, tossing another flopping eel-fish on the pool's bank. "Thanks for that," he said dryly, hopping out onto the ground and laying down to look up at the sky. "I wonder how she makes it always so sunny here."  
  
Kurama stood, moving over to Yuusuke and sitting down next to him. "It's not near a city. No smog."  
  
"No, I mean, like one time, it was pouring down rain outside the temple grounds, but Genkai sent me out here to train and it was as sunny as it is now."  
  
"It's a distance away Yuusuke, haven't you ever danced in and out of the line of rain?" Kurama turned to look at Yuusuke, his legs folded under him. "It's a very unique thing."  
  
"Yeah, but I was out here for four hours. Never saw a drop of rain." Yuusuke looked over at Kurama. "Odd, ne?"  
  
Kurama laughed a bit. "Maybe this area is just special." He shook his head, peering at his filthy hair. "Is there any clean water anywhere around here?"  
  
Yuusuke looked at Kurama. "You're too vain. Only clean water around here is back at the temple. And I think this place is protected by Genkai's remaining reiki."  
  
Kurama nodded a bit, running his fingers through the hair so there was a hope of getting it back to it's pale color. "Of course I'm vain, when I'm not fighting or stealing it's practically all I have to work with." Kurama put a hand to his forehead and pulled a seed, growing it out in his hand until he had a makeshift comb of thorns that he started to work through his hair. "Besides, I'm pale like this, it's like being permanently stuck in white. I look like an idiot dirty."  
  
Yuusuke snorted. "Then go take a bath back at the temple. I'd rather stay here."  
  
Kurama retracted the comb and shook his head, fingers tucking the seed away before he moved his hands to his tail. To be honest, he was actually managing to get almost entirely clean. "So am I, I won't go indoors again unless someone makes me."  
  
Yuusuke sat up. "I wouldn't go that far, but..." He shrugged. "It's up to you."  
  
Kurama laughed a bit, then shook his head, his tail flicking away once he got the last of the moss off. He felt much better. If it wasn't so slimy, he would have been able to enjoy the water better. "I haven't taken the time to just come out into the forest like this in months. My garden is the only thing that's been keeping me healthy."  
  
Yuusuke looked at Kurama. "All you had to do is ask Genkai. She'd've let you come out here any time you want. Not like you can't handle yourself. Besides, we're here often enough for you to have realized that."  
  
Kurama closed his eyes, leaning back on his hands. "Sometimes I'm so busy being human, I forget I'm a fox, Yuusuke. I didn't realize I was hurting myself until just now."  
  
Yuusuke got up and started to do a few flips, reveling in the way his muscles bunched and stretched as he moved. "Eh, must suck to be like that then."  
  
Kurama opened his eyes, looking at Yuusuke for a moment. "I just never took the time, and if I had, I would have been fine. I was just being stupid. I've been doing that often lately." Kurama got to his feet, stretching out with his arms over his head and his tail stretched behind him. His clothes were sticking to him as he did, then he looked back to Yuusuke as he curled his arms back to himself.  
  
"Got a staring problem?"  
  
Kurama flicked his tail, shaking out the stretch. "And if I do?"  
  
Yuusuke shrugged, flipping onto his hands. "Just asking."  
  
Kurama spun on his heel, moving back a few paces before turning back to Yuusuke. "Want to play tag?"  
  
**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Drug for Everything  
**Authors:** Makoto Sagara and Skeren Dreamera  
**Category:** Shonen ai  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairings:** Kurama Yuusuke, Kurama Hiei Kurama, Yuusuke Keiko, Kuwabara Yukina  
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, language, OOC, set after the Raisen saga  
**Disclaimers:** We don't hold any claim over Yu Yu Hakusho. Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei, Funimation, TV Tokyo, and a few other companies own it and its characters. We are only using them out of deep love and reverence and mean no offence. We make no money off of our joint adventure. Please, remember that suing is bad for your karma and your skin!

**A/N:** This is the first time that Mako has worked on a YYH fic, so cut her some slack. She usually only does GW or WK, but seeing as how she's a HUGE fan of YYH and HunterxHunter (another anime by Togashi-sensei), she decided to let Skeren drag her into this little mess of a wonderful fic.

**Chapter 3**

Yuusuke looked up from the ground. "Tag? Aren't we a bit old for that?"

"No. I've always loved tag." Kurama moved from foot to foot. "So, do you want to?" Kurama tilted his head. "Of course, in my version of tag you have to actually catch the other person."

Yuusuke shook his head. "Not enough people for my tastes. If Kuwabara or Hiei were here, then I'd go for it."

Kurama sighed, moving forward to peer more closely at Yuusuke, only mischief in his eyes. "Does that mean you think you can't catch me?"

Yuusuke flipped back onto his feet. "I didn't say that... Man, I'm hungry for some reason."

"Must be all the energy you're using." Kurama moved forward, a grin on his face. "So, if you think you can catch me, then lets test. Just to see who's faster."

Yuusuke looked at him for a minute. "Nah. I'm too hungry to run."

Kurama sighed softly, glancing around for a moment. "Anything you aren't willing to eat?"

Yuusuke looked around them. "I'm not eating those things," he said, pointing to the dead fish on the pool's banks.

"That's fortunate. They're poisonous. Maybe you're not as dumb as I previously thought," Genkai said, walking into the clearing.

Kurama turned to look at Genkai, clearly amused. "I didn't hear you." It was praise, since he'd actually been listening.

Genkai nodded. "Of course not. So, I could hear you two offals talking about a hundred or so yards back. Keiko's gone home for the night, as it's rather dark. And Yukina has cooked something to eat. Are you interested? Or would you rather stay here?" She sniffed the air. "After baths."

Kurama gave her an amused look. "I come right back outside."

She shrugged. "Suit yourself. I don't think you'd fit in my temple any more than Kuwabara does. But, since I can't rid of him, he has to deal. As will you," she stated, walking through the forest.

Yuusuke grinned at Kurama. "Race you back." He then took off as fast as he could.

Kurama made a startled sound and took off in the direction Yuusuke had gone without answering Genkai, more interested in winning the race. He was taller, that gave him at least equality from that head start.

"If you break anything, you're replacing it," Genkai shouted dryly.

Kurama made his way up to the temple, looking around quickly to see if he was able to get there or if Yuusuke was, indeed, quicker.

Yuusuke waved from the door of the temple. "What too you so long?" he asked with a huge smirk. He turned around to see the blue-green haired demoness behind him. "Heya, Yukina."

Kurama wrinkled his nose. So he was clearly better at hiding than running. Damn.

Yukina was eyeing them both oddly. "You don't look like yourselves and you are filthy. Go wash."

Yuusuke laughed. "Sure thing. Tell Fox-boy he's too slow," he said, walking off to find the baths.

Yukina opened her mouth to speak before Kurama darted forward, tapping Yuusuke with a light slap before moving towards the baths. "I have my own talents Yuusuke."

Yuusuke snorted, shutting the bath door behind them, and stripping completely before going to soak in the hot tub of water. "Eh, I bet. I'll just have to ask Hiei later about that."

Kurama took off his soaked pants and realized he'd left his shirt back at the swamps. "I left my shirt." He climbed in after Yuusuke with no concern for modesty, sinking almost entirely under in an effort to get swamp ooze off without drowning himself. When he surfaced, he looked at Yuusuke in confusion. "Why would Hiei know any better than you do?"

"He's known you longer," Yuusuke said in a tone that was laced with the obviousness of his answer.

"Only a few months longer." Kurama looked at Yuusuke in amusement. He'd met Hiei before he'd originally told Yuusuke, yes, but only by about two months.

Yuusuke shrugged, relaxing in the hot water. "I don't know if I like the running, forest, or this bath more."

Kurama chuckled a bit, eyeing Yuusuke in amusement before closing his eyes and sinking under the water, toes brushing over Yuusuke's calf as he stretched out in the water a bit.

Yuusuke's eyes widened a bit at the touch against his leg before closing them completely and relaxing fully. "So what do we do after we eat? Were we transformed this long yesterday?"

"I don't think so. It's longer today." Kurama noticed what had happened and blinked, letting his body rest how it was to brush along Yuusuke's leg every time he so much as twitched. He couldn't get comfortable though, and he moved forward, pressing closer to Yuusuke as he swept his tail out from where it had been in line to be stuck with a little glare into the water.

Yuusuke mentally shrugged. He was a bit more comfortable in the water than he'd been in Kurama's room. "Seems like it. I don't know if I like it though."

"No?" Kurama shifted up to Yuusuke's side, nearly touching. "There is something about the wall over there that is trying to eat my tail."

Yuusuke cracked an eye, seeing his little blue familiar. "It's just Puu. He must sleep in here." He shrugged again and closed his eye.

Kurama eyed Puu for a moment. "Well, you wouldn't try to eat my tail, would you?" He lifted it from the water a bit. "It certainly doesn't look appetizing."

"I doubt he wanted to eat it... Maybe he wanted something play with?"

"Oh?" Kurama regarded Yuusuke for a moment then looked back to Puu. "My tail is a bit too sensitive for any continued use as a toy, so no."

Puu let out an indignant squeak. "He wants you to stop looking at him now," Yuusuke said sleepily.

Kurama chuckled a bit, looking back to Yuusuke. "It isn't exactly healthy to fall asleep in a hot tub, Yuusuke." He moved a little, and his side was pressed against Yuusuke's.

Yuusuke blinked a bit. "Like I care? The hag'll be here in about ten to get us anyway. Go wash up."

Kurama snorted, shaking his head. "What do you think I did while I was underwater, Yuusuke? I'm not hard to keep clean. The threat to your health is in drowning, not anything else I've heard."

Yuusuke looked at Kurama like he was dumb. "The cold wash up is over there," he said, pointing to the stool next to a faucet. "You're still part humanoid, even in your youkai form. Go."

Kurama snorted, getting up and out. "You need to as well." He strode over, snatching up some soap and a cloth as he passed to the faucet and readied himself for the chill.

Yuusuke shrugged. "I'll do it after you. C'mere, Puu." The little blue thing came and sat on the edge of the tub with Yuusuke, and the boy petted the creature for a bit.

Kurama was quick about it, and he got to his feet, moving away from it as he considered Puu and Yuusuke for a moment, before looking around. There had to be towels here somewhere.

"Closet in the outer room," Yuusuke said, smiling at Puu a bit.

Kurama followed the indicated directions, pulling a couple out and starting to dry off. He stopped mentally to think while he dried. "You can read me."

Yuusuke stood up from the tub, moving over to the stool. "Eh, a bit, but mostly that's what everyone forgets when they first stay here."

"You knew exactly what I was thinking when we were caught on that sweeping fight. That takes a bit more skill." Kurama worked through his hair, ruffling it to get it as dry as he could before moving to do the same to his tail, just more gently.

Yuusuke turned on the water, clenching his teeth as he soaped up and washed it off. "Sorta... I'm more perceptive in this form," he managed, stepping out for his own towel to dry off.

Kurama gave Yuusuke a sly look, laying his ears to his head so he wouldn't bother them as he dealt with his hair. "Ah, but Yuusuke, you weren't in that form."

Yuusuke blinked as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "Er, you're right. I dunno then." He simply shrugged as he moved out of the room to find out what Genkai'd done with his things so he could get dressed.

Kurama laughed quietly, flicking his tail a few times to rid it of water before tossing his towel around him to follow after Yuusuke.

Genkai was standing outside of one of the rooms down the hall. "Your things are in here. Dress and meet Yukina and I in the main room." She pointed to the door and waited for both boys to obey her.

Kurama wasn't all that happy about being inside at the moment, but he ignored it, ducking into the indicated room and looking around for the clothes.

Yuusuke followed behind Kurama with a dirty look to Genkai. He noticed his bags against the far wall, and walked quickly to them. He rooted through them, pulling out a pair of loose pants, and ignoring a shirt.

Kurama gave Yuusuke an amused look, having a little more trouble getting his clothes, but he was soon dressed in pants that fell low on his hips and a vest. That would do. "It appears that you will be showing Yukina your markings then?" He got out a sash, tying it loosely around his waist. He didn't want to lose his pants again if he started to shrink.

Yuusuke looked at Kurama for a minute. "She can already see the ones on my face. As if a few more makes a difference."

"So you were only concerned about Keiko then?" Kurama raised an eyebrow, flicking his tail from side to side. He didn't know where the loose clothing he was wearing was from, but he was glad it had been found.

Yuusuke rooted through his bag again, pulling out a brush and taking care of his longer hair. "Keiko doesn't know yet, and I'm not really keen on telling her either. Yukina, on the other hand, saw us before we took our baths. No way around that."

Kurama nodded, mirroring Yuusuke's actions after a second, taming down what his vigorous rubbing with the towel had caused so his ears weren't placed funny anymore. "Another good point."

"Sometimes, I can be smart." His tone was humorless as he dropped his hairbrush on top of his bag. "Now, to get something to eat. I could devour a whole horse at this point in time."

Kurama dug out a hair tie and pulled his hair back loosely, not in the mood to leave it down. "Considering how busy of a day it's been, I can understand that."

Yuusuke shrugged. "It's been worse. I'm sure you understand what I'm saying." He left the room and headed in the direction the smell of food was coming from.

Kurama merely nodded, following Yuusuke in silence. Why comment when he did know what he meant?

After dinner, and being forced to clean the kitchen for Yukina, Yuusuke found himself sitting out on the porch of the main temple building, looking up at the stars. He heard the other demon as he approached, but said nothing to him.

Kurama made no move to break the silence, instead sinking down onto a patch of grass a few feet away from Yuusuke and glancing up as well. He then looked to Yuusuke before closing his eyes and listening.

Yuusuke smiled faintly at the companionable silence, and only moved when Puu reappeared to perch on his shoulder. He looked over to glare at the odd bird-like familiar. "What?"

"Puu!"

Yuusuke sighed and ignored it as it continued to make noises at him.

Kurama opened his eyes and regarded the little spirit creature with amusement, a small smile on his lips. "I never did ask if you could understand what he says to you."

Yuusuke looked over at Kurama. "Seeing as how he's some part of me, it would be dumb if I couldn't, now wouldn't it?" His tone was light, but his eyes were clouded.

Kurama tilted his head a little. "I suppose it's true. But not everyone can understand themselves."

The black-haired demon just looked back into the trees. "I'm not that complicated. I like to fight, joke around, and talk to pretty girls. What else is there about me?"

"There's plenty more, but I won't pretend to know all of it." Kurama peered down at the grass, head tilted to the side as he listened to a bird off to his right absently.

Yuusuke flicked the blue creature off his shoulder. "Be quiet, Puu. You're annoying me. Go bug Genkai." He let out a sharp yelp as his familiar bit him and flew away.

Kurama flicked his gaze back to Yuusuke as he heard the noise and shook his head with a little laugh as he flicked his ears forward. "Get a little annoyed, did he?"

Yuusuke glared and Kurama before turning back to stare at the dark sky again. "I guess he didn't like me dismissing myself... Do you know how odd that sounds?"

"How could I not know how odd that sounds?" Kurama swished his tail a little in amusement.

The black haired demon chuckled dryly. "It sounds even worse when you have to say it."

"At least when you dismiss yourself you aren't doing it to the same body." Kurama's golden eyes got a highly amused gleam. "But yes, it does sound bad."

Yuusuke shook his head. "Yeah, I guess you would be the only person who understands that problem."

"Of course." Kurama glanced around then picked a pine needle from the forest floor, studying it. "I do think our silence was effectively broken."

"I blame the blue thing." Yuusuke turned his head to reveal an almost feral grin.

"I'd say that's a good reason." Kurama moved a bit, coming up into a crouch and swishing his tail as he regarded Yuusuke playfully.

Yuusuke shook his head. "You know, I thought that 'good children' like you would be asleep by now."

Kurama leaned a hand on the ground and smirked a little. "I like to pretend to be a good boy; that doesn't mean I am one."

Yuusuke couldn't help the snort that escaped him. "At least everyone knows with me that what they see is what they get - an ass kicking."

"But that's so forward. Since being human, I've found I've a liking for hiding that little trick better." Kurama gave his tail another flick and shifted his stance, watching to test out that ass kicking theory, just for fun.

Yuusuke would have responded, but a faint stirring in the tree branches caught his attention. "You can come out, Hiei!"

The black fire demon flicked through the trees until he was standing on the ground in front of the porch. "So, are you continuing to tease him, Kurama?"

Kurama leaned back from his near pounce and twisted his head to look at Hiei. "You make it sound like I'm being cruel."

Hiei's blood red eyes pierced right through the silver-haired kitsune. "You are."

"I'm not! I'm doing not a thing wrong." Kurama flicked his tail and lifted his chin haughtily.

Hiei grunted noncommittally, watching the kitsune and then glancing at Uremeshi out of the corner of his eyes.

Yuusuke couldn't help but grin again. "Not intentionally anyway."

Kurama looked back to Yuusuke and stuck out his tongue childishly. "Not at all!"

Yuusuke started to laugh, and even Hiei snorted at Kurama's behavior. The two black haired demons found the kitsune to be highly amusing at that point.

Kurama huffed and pushed to his feet, pointedly brushing himself off.

Hiei straightened himself up a bit. "Yukina?"

Yuusuke shook his head. "I wouldn't do that. Genkai's still pissed at you and Kuwabara for that fight you almost had on the grounds."

Hiei glared at Yuusuke contemptuously. "Where?"

Yuusuke shrugged, leaning back on his elbows. "Probably in her sleeping quarters about now. It's kinda late."

Kurama gave Hiei an amused look, over his upset. "You mean to wake her?"

Hiei switched his glare to Kurama. "It's none of your business."

"If you'd like to think so." Kurama nodded a little and looked to Yuusuke again.

Yuusuke could sense the tension in the taller demon, who was standing while he lay down, and wondered what the hell had him so antsy. "Kurama, your tails are about to catch on fire." He waved a hand at the fireball at the kitsune's feet.

Kurama blinked and flicked his gaze down before skittering back. "Hiei! There was no need to do that!"

Hiei let a slow, almost scary, smile shadow across his face before shaking his head. "It made me feel less irritated."

Kurama didn't even think before he pounced on Hiei, using speed to actually make it work. "Less irritated eh?" Kurama peered down at Hiei, knowing the tackle wouldn't last all that long.

A look of surprise flittered across the smaller demon's face before he settled on a glare. "Yes."

Kurama grinned a little as he caught the expression and firmly arranged himself on Hiei's chest. "Then don't pick less irritated on me."

Hiei just intensified his glare. "I will do what I want."

"As will I." Kurama leaned over, grinning widely. "So, we're at an impasse." He stopped close enough that he was almost touching noses with the smaller demon.

Hiei snorted. "No. We have come to an agreement." He made no move to make Kurama get off of him at all, and he didn't care if Yuusuke watched this little scene between him and Kurama either.

"Agreement then. I caught you off guard." Kurama sounded a little pleased with this, and he flicked his ears forward as he touched noses with Hiei.

Hiei shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Hn."

"Good." Kurama lifted his head slightly to drop a kiss on Hiei's nose, feeling more playful than seductive at just that moment.

Hiei's nose twitched at the action, and the sound of Yuusuke clearing his throat amused him once more.

Kurama lifted his head further to glance over at Yuusuke with a secretive smile, his hair tickling against Hiei's cheek. "You needed something Yuusuke?"

Yuusuke could feel the faint blush across his face and was glad that it was actually fairly dark. "No, but you have an audience..."

"What, were you feeling left out? If so, then just come over here." Kurama glanced to Hiei, noting the amusement from him before looking at the other black haired demon again.

Yuusuke stood, not really sure what he was going to do. "Eh, no thanks," he managed, walking quickly back into the temple.

"You frightened him."

Kurama looked back to Hiei. "But I didn't even do anything." He was genuinely confused. He understood, but he also didn't understand.

Hiei snorted. "You think that I know?"

"Well no. If I don't get it I doubt you would." Kurama smirked, his mood returning as he leaned back over Hiei, shaking his head so his hair tickled at the other a little.

Hiei wrenched a hand free and swatted at the long white strands. "Stop that."

Kurama laughed a bit and caught up the little hand in his larger one. "Abusing my hair now are you?"

Hiei glared, his good mood gone. "Stop it." The unsaid 'or else' hung poignantly in the air between the two of them.

Kurama tossed his head, and his hair fell down his back instead of in Hiei's face. "Spoilsport."

"Hn."

Kurama leaned over and dropped a kiss on Hiei's covered Jagan lightly. "I get it. I killed your good mood."


End file.
